User talk:Count Dooku2012
Hey! Who knows, can I be the administrator now? Count Dooku2012 (talk) 17:53, 22 марта 2013 (UTC) Now I am! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 11:19, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Vandal!! Yeah, I'll see what I (and Yoda's Lightsaber) can do!! [[w:c:lego star wars:User:Jegory|'Jegory']] ''Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi'' 11:25, May 11, 2013 (UTC) * Yeah, Yoda's Lightsaber's deleted the pages and will block him if he continues to vandalise pages. [[w:c:lego star wars:User:Jegory|'Jegory']] ''Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi'' 12:34, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Voted. Yoda is the best That's good, we want this to be a good clean wiki, not a dirty vandalised mess. Akshatagarwal (talk) 15:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Poll!! Sure :D [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 17:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) * Well, I never really liked the Clone Wars Anakin and I thought the Jedi version of Anakin looks the best. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 17:34, June 28, 2013 (UTC) * Count Dooku2012, which version of Count Dooku do you like best, Clone Wars or Prequel Triology? Akshatagarwal (talk) 14:34, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I wish you an awesome and very happy birthday Count Dooku2012! Akshatagarwal (talk) 14:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC) * Done :D. Sorry I couldn't do it sooner; I have been unavailable for the last few days. RE: Poll! Sorry for the alte reply (I had to learn for my exams at university)! I've voted on your Mace Windu poll - I prefer the original figure, from 2005. Is the matter with the three vandalists resolved by now - if not I could block them. 06:31, July 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Poll! ConnorMcGinnis hasn't been active on this wiki since July 20th, 2013.If he returns and continues vandalising, I'll block him. If deleted the Exploration on Hoth page. I haven't been on this wiki for a while, so I'm actually not familiar with Boxdudettes edits. Of course, you can call me Mr, Yoda´s Lightsaber. The exams are the final tests at the end of each term at university - you get tested in every subject you attended during the term. I'm sorry, but I can't delte inactive users. Most of them have made very valuable contributions to the wiki and should be rewarded with points on this wiki for this. Also, they could maybe choose to return to the LEGO Star Wars wiki. Doing good and featured articles is a good idea, one could maybe set up a catalogue of standards that an article has to fullfill to achieve these statuses. And if voted on your Padmé Amidala poll - I prefer the original from 1999. 07:23, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Possible consideration for Admin Rights Dear Count Dooku2012, You have been active on this wiki for nearly 5 months and are fast approaching your 1,100th edit on the site. I, on behalf of the Wiki, would like to express my thanks for all your hard work and would like to stress that your contributions have not gone unnoticed. The Wiki is, sadly, understaffed, with myself and Yoda's Lightsaber, the only two active administrators on site, largely offline. You, on the other hand, have been very active in your contributions to the Wiki and have been diligent in finding vandals and reporting it to one or both of us. Therefore, seeing as you are one of the Wiki's most active and helpful members, I would like to offer you the chance of becoming an administrator on the site. Unfortunately, I am not a Bureaucrat on the site, so am unable to promote you to this position myself. However, if you express interest in becoming an administrator, I will ask Yoda's Lightsaber, as a Bureaucrat, to consider you for admin rights. Should you accept, I would be very happy to welcome you into the small admin community on site. I can make no promises, however, although I expect Yoda's Lightsaber will not hesitate in promoting you to admin status should you wish it. I'd like to thank you again for all the time and effort you have put into making this site better. Sincerely, [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 22:13, August 4, 2013 (UTC) * I have asked Yoda's Lightsaber to consider you for the position on the Wiki. I have yet to receive a reply, but I feel sure that he will either grant me Bureaucrat rights so I can promote you myself or will promote you himself. I'd like to thank you again for being such a faithful user on the sight and I would be glad to welcome you onto the administration team :D. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 07:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) * Congratulations on becoming an administrator! [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 16:17, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Great job Count Dooku2012, I'm very proud to be friends with an Admin of this wiki, again, Congrats! Akshatagarwal (talk) 11:22, August 10, 2013 (UTC) "Harry" Hello Harry, when did you change your name to Daniel? ;-) Akshatagarwal (talk) 00:50, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Anakin Skywalker You've done a fantastic job of fixing the Anakin Skywalker page!! It looks a lot better now, so do you think we should unprotect it now? [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 08:15, August 10, 2013 (UTC) * I think it would be fine if you edited the templates, some of them are definitely in need of a redesign!! And I think that, instead of changing the number of admins on the main page, I will just change the status of inactive users to inactive. Technically, they are still administrators and I wouldn't want them to feel unwanted if they ever returned to the Wiki. I'll get that done asap. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 18:56, August 10, 2013 (UTC) * Don't mean to brag but... I got lucky edit!!!!!!! Akshatagarwal (talk) 11:22, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Please, don't use it! I hate when anyone use this font . Please, don't use it! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 11:28, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but somtimes if you use normal text, it's too big compared to the title! Akshatagarwal (talk) 11:44, August 10, 2013 (UTC) "Featured Media" on main page Hi, I'm cleaning up the main page at the moment and I thought that the "Featured Media" section was a little pointless. All it contains is a picture (below) that does not link to anything and takes up space at the bottom of the page. Therefore, I've taken the liberty of deleting it. If you disagree with my decision, I will undo my edit. I have also sent this same message to Yoda's Lightsaber. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 19:25, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Main Page As I hope you know, I am in the process of cleaning up and, to some extent, redesigning, the main page, so I thought I had might as well make it into one separate section. Poll I've added a poll to the main page. It looked pretty good on the Sherlock Holmes Wiki so I thought it might suit our main page too. In my opinion it looks pretty good, but I'd appreciate a second opinion too. If you want to delete it, I'd be fine with that. Just so you know, I'll update you with all the changes I'm making to the main page. It is the face of the site and the thijng most users see when they first arrive so I thought it would be good if all the administrators had a say in how it looks. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 15:17, August 11, 2013 (UTC) * Just thought I'd inform you that I've moved the poll to the right hand side. It takes up less space there and, in my opinion, looks quite a lot better. However, it does leave the main page a little off balance, but I'm sure this will be, at least partially, fixed when we add the Slider onto the page. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 17:14, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Slider I've spent some time creating a slider, which can be found here. It needs some fine tuning, of course, but when it's completed I hope that it can go on the main page. Any suggestions or advice? Thanks, [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 22:04, August 11, 2013 (UTC) * I like all of them except the last one (for the Old Republic). It's a good picture but it's a bit too small; if you don't mind, I'll look for any other pics that might be suitable and then will replace the one there already. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 08:28, August 12, 2013 (UTC) * Actually, the pic for the Original Trilogy is good, but it looks a little bit too crowded on the slider. I've been browsing for others; do you think any of these would do? Sandcrawler ep4.jpg Medal Ceremony ep4.jpg Darth Vader ep4.jpg Millenium Falcon.jpg [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 08:38, August 12, 2013 (UTC) * I think these two are good but I'm not so sure about the others. What did you think of the ones I chose? Swtor.jpg Battle of yavin focal point.jpg [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 13:26, August 12, 2013 (UTC) * I'll put it on the main page somewhere. I think we can leave it for the moment; I'm planning to reshuffle the main page so we can see where it fits then. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 13:51, August 12, 2013 (UTC) * That's a very good idea :P. I'll discuss the idea with Yoda's Lightsaber and if he agrees with your proposal I'll put it there asap. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 13:56, August 12, 2013 (UTC) * The Slider looks good on the main page :P. I think I'll delete the Contents section, though; it does seem a little pointless. As always, if you object I'd be happy to undo my edit. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 19:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Pic on main page top RH corner There is a picture on the top RH corner of the main page that, again, doesn't link to anything and just seems to take up space. The main page is, at present, rather unbalanced; I will rectify this by adding more to the "About Us" section in due course, but I thought, in the meantime, it would help if I delted the picture in question. Do you think it is a good idea? I will wait for both you and Yoda's Lightsaber to approve before I delete it. Thanks, [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 19:30, August 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Lightsaber Probably green, but the red lightsaber looks good too :D. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 15:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC) * I think the red one :P. That sounds a good idea. Once you've finished it, will you put it on the Wiki? I was wondering whether we could add a section for custom models and MOCs onto the Wiki. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 16:16, August 12, 2013 (UTC) * Ok, sounds great. By the way, I can't wait to get 75017 Duel on Geonosis too!! :P [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 16:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Forum I've enabled a proper Forum feature to the Wiki!!!! [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 16:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC) New features on the Wiki Hi, I've been looking around on http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures recently and there are a few features we could easily enable to enhance our Wiki. I have already enabled the Forum and Chat features; over time, we will be able to see if they make the Wiki any better. However, I was wondering if we could enable the Message Wall feature. As far as I am aware, it replaces the "Talk page" feature so I'm not sure whether you'd want it on the Wiki. I've left it disabled for the moment, but we could experiment with it and see how it looks on the Wiki. By the way, I turned the "Message Wall' feature to see what it looked like and discovered that it replaces your talk page. However, if you disable the feature your talk page returns just as it was; I didn't lose any data. If you want to change or add any of the features on the Wiki you can easily do so by going here or by clicking on the little arrow in the bottom right hand corner; that sends you directly to the admin dashboard, and from there go to "Wiki Features". I'll continue working on the main page at the moment, but now that the Forum's up and running I'll spend some time working on that too. I think we need to promote these new features now that we've got them on the Wiki. Thanks, [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 16:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) * I think the forum's looking pretty good, thanks :P. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 19:19, August 12, 2013 (UTC) * Ok, I'll leave Message Walls disabled. Personally, I think the background we have at the moment is alright. I think that unless you find anything better, we should keep that on the Wiki. To change the background, click on the arrow in the bottom RH corner, go to My Tools and then to Theme Designer. I'll discuss with Yoda's Lightsaber to see if he wants the background changed. I'm not sure where he is, actually :P. I think he said he was busy with stuff for uni, so I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't on the Wiki so often. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 08:08, August 13, 2013 (UTC) On another note... I'll respond to points on one talk page rather than spreading them over both. I think it looks rather messy and it is hard to track conversations. I will restrict conversations to one page and I graciously request that you do the same :P. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 19:10, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Background Akshatagarwal has put forward this design as an idea for the background. What do you think? idea for the background.]] [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 21:10, August 14, 2013 (UTC) * I think they look pretty good. I'll discuss it with Yoda's Lightsaber to see what he thinks. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 10:24, August 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: 2014 Sets Here are the pics. I'm not sure if you had some of the pictures already, so I decided to upload them all. 2014-1.jpg 2014-2.jpg 2014-3.jpg 2014-4.jpg 2014 5.jpg 2014-6.jpg [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 15:52, August 15, 2013 (UTC) * I'm looking forward to 75040 and 75043 especially! Personally, I think the micro fighters look ok :P. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 08:30, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Vandal ExtremeXN has been crazily vandilizing the wiki with blog posts about characters like "Scruffy", "Kobbi Kenobi" , and other fake characters, plesae try to take care of her vandalized blog posts, Dan! Akshatagarwal (talk) 18:35, August 16, 2013 (UTC) * While I do agree that ExtremeXN has created some vandalising posts, those blog posts were created over a year ago and the user has not been active since. Still, if she comes back to the Wiki and continues her vandalising behaviour, rest assured that we will block her account if necessary. I will delete the blog posts in question as they do not benefit the Wiki at all. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 18:53, August 16, 2013 (UTC) * Ok, good idea! Akshatagarwal (talk) 18:55, August 16, 2013 (UTC) * You'll be glad to hear that I have now deleted the offending blog posts!! [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 21:44, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Template:Protected Just thought I'd say that I love the new pic on the Template:Protected page!! [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 18:50, August 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:5,000 Edits Thnaks for the congratulations! 12:53, August 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:New features on the Wiki I guess if we decide to add articles of custom minifigures to the LEGO Star Wars Wiki, we should clearly seperate them from the regular articles. E.g. you could create a Custom minifigures page from which you link to all the created custom pages. Links to custom minifigures should, in my opinion, not be placed on pages with content regarding official LEGO Star Wars products. I also propose to put a "Custom:" infront of the page titles of the custom pages. The http://www.lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Wiki did this and linked to the customs articles on their main page. They also have a reviews section, a feature, we could also add to the LEGO Star Wars Wiki. You could also create a new wiki for the customs, if you like to, e.g. legostarwarscustoms.wikia.com. 12:53, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Clone Wars Adventures I don't, actually. I guess I don't really have the time to do things like that :P. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 16:06, August 27, 2013 (UTC) * I don't play Clone Wars adventures neither. I'm currently playing Batman: Arkham City and Star Wars: The Old Republic. Oh, and I've voted on your poll - again, I'm prefering the original version of the Droideka from 2002! 06:31, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Message Hey, Count Dooku2012, when you get this message get on chat, You said we're gonna remove redlinks from pages today, so I need to know if we're still gonna do that. Septin (talk) 15:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Count, sorry I missed you in chat like 20 mins ago, if you want to hop back in chat, I'm here. Septin (talk) 17:51, September 29, 2013 (UTC) alrighty, I might not be on then, but if not I'll cya later, Septin (talk) 17:58, September 29, 2013 (UTC) If Septin is a good editor and has time to moderate the chat, then I support that you give him these rights. 11:37, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Count, sorry I wasn't here, with school and all that stuff, but I don't think I will be able to edit much until next summer!! Akshatagarwal (talk) 00:01, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey CountDooku, Akshatagarwal here, and I was thinking that we could advertise the wiki, I have a network on Google! Akshatagarwal (talk) 21:56, May 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks!! I think I'll just work on a few more of the Character articles next. By the way, which article do you think should be the next "Featured Article of the Month" on the main page? [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Bureaucrat)] Contact me here 08:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Spanish Spanish If You Know Then help me with my wiki http://es.star-wars-lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Star_Wars_Wiki Diego y diego 21 (talk) 16:46, December 2, 2013 (UTC) What is your favourite vehicle?